Amigos de la infancia
by akirafullbuster
Summary: Somos amigos de la infancia, esta noche esos lazos se romperán ¿oh no?, te amo desde niños, ¿que sientes tu por mi?, solo enamorate de mi, no me importa ser solo un juego para ti.


"**Amigos de la infancia"**

* * *

Capitulo 1**: "Dime que pare"**

Parejas por el momento: **SasuHina **

Contenido: **Romance y Lemón.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto, la historia es mia.**

Sin mas que seguir diciendo los dejo leer :v

* * *

**-*Pov de Hinata*-**

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años me considero una persona sumamente tímida, no tengo ningún encanto y soy muy simple. Mi primer amor es mi amigo de la infancia, los dos jugábamos demasiado, hasta que entramos en secundaria, siempre cuidaba de mi cuando los chicos me molestaban por mi timidez o como me vestía, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Sus padres y los míos son muy cercanos por los negocios que manejan, desde que nacimos hemos estado juntos.

Sasuke-kun ha cambiado mucho, su mirada color carbón es fría, ya no sonríe como lo hacía siempre, su carácter es muy… frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso… en fin, ah pesar de que es demasiado antipático yo lo sigo amando, me gusta todo sobre él, ahora que estamos en preparatoria no hemos tenido mucho contacto más que las cenas que organizan nuestras familias, en el colegio nuestras miradas rara vez se cruzan, siempre está rodeado de chicas bonitas y aunque no haga nada, ellas siempre están a su alrededor, eso me pone un poco molesta.

Llego la hora de ir al colegio, tengo que levantarme de mi cómoda cama y dirigirme al baño, tome una ropa interior color azul de mi cómoda derecha, me pare y entre al baño, deposite mi ropa en el canasto comenzándome a quitar mi ropa interior, entro a la bañera y abro primero el agua fría, se sintió tan bien sentirla caer por mi cabeza deslizándose por mi espalda y calendo al piso.

Tarde diez minutos bañándome y otros diez minutos cambiándome, me puse una blusa dos veces más grande para ocultar mi busto, lo cual es demasiado grande para mi gusto y es difícil encontrar ropa interior de mi tamaño, mis caderas son un poco grandes también por lo cual siempre uso pantalones y faldas más grande y acampanadas, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención, solo me gustaría llamar la de Sasuke-kun. Termine de cambiarme y cepillar mi cabello y por mi puerta escucho entrar a hanabi con una gran sonrisa.

–Hinata-neesan, baja a desayunar…- la linda sonrisa de hanabi se borro de su rostro lentamente – ¿qué rayos es lo que estas usando?- yo no sabía que decir, me sonroje y baje la mirada y comencé a verme –N-no tiene n-nada de malo- le respondí, hanabi se me quedo mirando poniéndose una mano en la cabeza y negando –Tienes mucha ropa bonita, pero en fin- suspiro –Baja a desayunar o se te ara tarde- asentí con la cabeza y camine detrás de ella.

Llegamos al comedor y los sirvientes nos comenzaron a servir los platos a todos, los cuales éramos mi papá, hanabi y neji, dirigí mi mirada hacia papá -¿Ocurre algo Hinata?- pregunto y me dedico una ligera sonrisa a lo cual negué rápidamente y el continuo mirando el periódico y tomando un sorbo de su taza de café. Termine de desayunar y me levante de la mesa para recoger mi mochila, papá y hanabi se despidieron de mi y neji-niisan camina a mi lado y nos dirigimos para subirnos al auto.

Por todo el camino me la pase mirando por la ventana, veía como los demás chicos caminaban hacia el colegio, como deseaba también caminar como ellos con mis amigos… jajaja, que irónico yo no tengo ninguna amiga o amigo excepto por Sasuke-kun pero el ya ni me habla o más bien, ya no me habla, en ese momento un pequeño suspiro escapo de mis labios, gracias a dios neji-niisan no lo escucho, si no, comenzaría a hacerme un montón de preguntas, el es muy sobre-protector conmigo y es por eso que lo quiero mucho.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Finalmente llegamos, baje del auto después de neji, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se dirigió a su salón, es una lástima que no estemos juntos ya que él es un año mayor que yo, Salí de mis pensares y comenzó a caminar hacia mi salón, lo único que me animaba a ir cada día es que Sasuke-kun y yo estamos en el mismo salón, llegue a la puerta y lo busque con mi blanca mirada y no lo encontré, sentí una pequeña decepción y me dirigí a mi asiento, acomode mis cosas para matar un poco el tiempo mientras Sasuke-kun llegaba.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a llegar, y no había señas de él y en eso escuche como las chicas comenzaban a gritar, dirigí mi mirada rápidamente a la puerta y ahí estaba, Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun. Una pequeña sonrisa se marco en mi rostro, estaba totalmente enfocada en el, viendo su largo y oscuro cabello, ah, como me gustaría tocarlo pensé para mí misma, en eso salí de mis pensares al ver como Sasuke-kun se dirigía hacia mí, oh no, ¿qué hago? estoy comenzando a poner me nerviosa y a sonrojarme y si fuera poco Naruto-kun también viene hacia acá.

–Hinata– Escuche como decía mi nombre con su profunda y sensual voz, dios en que estoy pensando, me sonroje y mire al piso contestándole con un leve tono – ¿S-si? – le respondí, después al salir de mis pensares rápidamente lo estuve mirando fijamente –Mamá dice que hoy aran una cena y quiere que vallas– Me sorprendí por la invitación y eso me puso muy feliz hace dos meses que Sasuke-kun no me hablaba debía de darles las gracias a mikoto-sama por esto. Estaba tan feliz, en eso dirigí mi mirada hacia Naruto-kun todavía sin darle una respuesta a Sasuke, mire la cara de naruto y su gran sonrisa provoco un sonrojo en mí.

–Responde rápido– Sasuke gruño, por alguna razón se molesto y eso me asusto, aunque ya debería de acostumbrarme. –S-si i-iré– respondí rápidamente cerrando mis ojos y agachando mi cabeza. –Es a las 9 no llegues tarde, vámonos dobe– naruto hizo un puchero y Sasuke lo ignoro y el camino hacia su lugar ignorándolo como siempre. Debería pedirle ayuda a hanabi para esto de la cena, ojala me ayude a escoger un lindo conjunto, me g-gustaría verme linda para él, mire otra vez hacia Sasuke quien seguía escuchando a naruto como lo seguía ignorando y una sonrisa se forjo en mis labios.

**-*Fin Pov de Hinata*-**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Pov de Sasuke***

Soy Sasuke Uchiha tengo 16 años, soy una persona muy orgullosa debo admitir, rico, tengo un gran cuerpo y las mujeres vienen hacia mi son hacer nada, pero ninguna me llama la atención, eso pienso yo, mi familia consta de mi padre, madre y mi hermano mayor, tengo una rara amiga de la infancia y un molesto amigo también, hay veces en las que me pregunto que como es que me relacione con él, en este momento me dirijo al colegio con naruto mi molesto y único amigo hombre.

Apenas ponía un pie en el salón y se encontraban ya gritando todas las chicas excepto Hinata, mi amiga de la infancia, ella no era nada de otro mundo, no tenia atractivo físico ni nada, siempre usa ropa más grande que la que debería, a lo mejor esta gorda y trata de ocultarlo son su pésimo sentido de la moda, las únicas cosas lindas que tiene son su cabello y sus ojos perla, nunca la eh mirado como mujer más que como una simple amiga.

Comenzamos a distanciarnos al entrar a la prepa, ella siempre estaba pegada a mi cuando éramos niños, no sé como sucedido, ahora rara vez nos dirigimos la palabra, de lo que me eh dado cuenta es que siempre que la miro está mirando hacia en dobe de mi amigo al parecer creo que le gusta ya que comienza a ponerse mas nerviosa, tartamudea y se sonroja.

No sé porque pero cuando se le queda mirando como boba siento un gran enojo y me desquito con ella, ahora me dirijo a su asiento para decirle el recado que me dio mi madre esta mañana antes de salir de casa, se lo dije y ella tardo tiempo sin responderme y comenzó a mirar fijamente a naruto sin darme una respuesta aun, eso hizo que me enojara, a mí nadie me ignora y menos por el dobe, le dije que me respondiera con un tono que la asusto y rápidamente me contesto, por su tartamudeo no sé si acepto o no por lo que simplemente le dije la ahora haber si venia y le dije a naruto que nos fuéramos.

Camine a mí asiento ignorando los quejidos infantiles de naruto hacia mí, en eso mi mirada se dirigió a al lugar de Hinata y vi como lo veía con una sonrisa en su cara de boba, genial, ahora estoy más de mal humor, bufe y mire fijamente asía le ventana ignorando a naruto y a las enfadosas chicas.

***Fin Pov de Sasuke***  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**-*Pov de Hinata*-  
**

Al parecer Sasuke-kun estaba de mal humor y no sabía porque, después de que me invitara gracias a mikoto-sama a cenar, las demás chicas comenzaron a verme con suma cara de asco y enojo, en los cuchicheos que lograba escuchar decían "_¿Por qué Sasuke le habla a alguien como ella?" "Eh escuchado que son amigos de la infancia" "Ni crea esa vaca que Sasuke se fijara en ella" "Es tan fea" "De seguro está enamorada de él" "Que asco me da", _Era normal que ellas hablaran así de mi desde que estábamos en la primaria siempre las chicas comentaban cosas de que siempre estábamos juntos, tal vez por eso Sasuke-kun tomo distancia.

Deprimirme por mis pensamientos no ganaría nada, pero no tengo el valor suficiente como para decir lo que pienso o hacer algo para callarlas, pero ellas en cierta parte tenían razón, soy fea, estoy enamorada de él, se que Sasuke no me hará caso y gracias a nuestras familia podemos hablarnos, si no fuera por ello no tenía ni el 1% de posibilidades de hablar con él.

**OoOoOo**

Las clases terminaron y era tiempo de irme a casa para arreglarme e ir a la casa de los Uchihas. Llegue corriendo al cuarto de hanabi-chan para contarle lo que paso, ella sabe de mi amor platónico asía Sasuke-kun, se puso demasiado feliz al escuchar que yo le pedía un consejo sobre ropa bonita, comenzó a buscar en mi closet y saco ropa que yo ni sabía que tenía, creo tres conjuntos, el primero era una blusa blanca con pequeños holanes en el cuello acompañado de una falda negra corta entreabierta del lado izquierdo, el segundo conjunto es de un vestido negro cerrado de enfrente y por atrás esta la parte atrevida que esta al descubierto, y el tercero es un vestido straple de tres tonos diferentes que de arriba era un lila ligero bajando a dos tonos más fuertes con un cinto violeta en medio.

Todos los atuendos son demasiado lindos, pero atrevidos también. – Y bien… ¿Cuál escoges? – pregunto hanabi-chan, esto me ponía muy nerviosa, pero si quería lucir linda para el tengo que arriesgarme, cerré mis ojos, di una vuelta y agarre uno de los tres al azar, cuando los abrí vi que tome el conjunto número tres, el vestido de tres colores lilas, hanabi asintió con la cabeza y busco unos zapatos de tacón violetas, no eran ni muy altos ni muy bajos, en lo que yo los miraba ella saco un conjunto de lencería de infarto, de solo verlo me sonroje de inmediato y hanabi comenzó a reír.

Tome un baño rápido me seque el cabello y lo cepille, me puse el atrevido conjunto que me dio hanabi y después el vestido, batalle un poco por los pechos y todo iba bien, hanabi entro con estuche de maquillaje, una secadora, cepillos, broces y rizadora. Se veía tan feliz arreglándome, utilizo la pinzas y me dejo el cabello semi-ondulado tomo un mechón del lado izquierdo, lo enrollo en un pequeño chongo y lo amarro con pequeñas pinzas y como retoque final puso unas pequeñas flores en el. –Bien, ahora sigue el maquillaje, Hinata-neesan te dejare bellísima– En menos de treinta minutos hanabi termino el maquillaje, no sentía la cara muy pesado lo cual me dijo que uso tonos naturales en mi.

Estaba lista, tenía un lindo conjunto de ropa y zapatos, maquillaje y peinado, hanabi al verme soltó una lagrimita comenzándome a decir cosas. –Mi Hinata ha salido del caparazón, hanabi está muy orgullosa– y comenzó a aplaudir. Faltaban cinco minutos para que sea la hora de llegar a la casa de los Uchihas, al parecer solo me habían invitado a mí, mi dirigí hacia el chofer y le dije que me llevara, ahora en cuestión de segundos llegaría.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Estoy nerviosa, no sé qué hacer… oh no, espera… creo que acabo de escuchar pasos, cerré mis ojos cuando escuche el crujir de la enorme puerta al ser abierta y escuche una dulce voz tan familiar. –Hinata-chan qué bueno que viniste– era mikoto-sama, abrí mis ojos inmediatamente y vi como se me quedo observándome a cuerpo completo, de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa, ¿tal vez me veo rara? –Oh por dios Hinata-chan te vez tan hermosa, espera a que te vean Sasuke-chan y los demás, pasa– mi cara se puso roja como un tomate en verdad me veo linda como habían dijo, me siento tan feliz, no puedo esperar a ver cuál será la cara de Sasuke-kun.

Mikoto-sama y yo caminamos de la recepción asta el comedor, fue una caminata donde nos detuvimos hablar un poco sobre el tiempo que no nos veíamos y que le gustaría t-tenerme como nuera, al decirme eso mi cara ardió, estaba completamente roja, al parecer todos se dan cuenta que me gusta Sasuke-kun menos él. Llegamos al comedor, se encontraban ya sentados esperando la cena, al lado derecho de Fugaku-sama encontraba el asiento de mikoto-sama, al izquierdo el de itachi-san y al lado suyo, el de Sasuke-kun.

Al parecer mi llegada no fue desapercibida porque todos los hombres de la casa, hasta los sirviente se dieron cuenta de que había llegado, si no fuera por los gritos de mikoto-sama no se darían cuenta jajaja. Busque la mirada de Sasuke-kun al parecer estaba hablando de algo con itachi-san, no quise interrumpirlos pero al parecer mikoto-sama sí. Sasuke-kun dirigió su mirada hacia mí, me sentí tan feliz y avergonzada, el me miro completamente y frunció el ceño al parecer, se levanto de la mesa diciendo que iría al baño, creo que no le gusto para nada mi nueva apariencia, me siento un poco triste, quisiera irme de inmediato de aquí, si a él no le gusta no tiene sentido haberme vestido así.

**-*Fin Pov de Hinata*-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Pov de Sasuke***

Ya eran un poco más de las nueve al parecer Hinata no vendría, en realidad no me importa… eso creo yo. Para matar un poco el tiempo comencé a discutir con itachi sobre el enfado que son las chicas y como él puede aguantarlas todo este tiempo, vi como mamá se levantaba de su asiento toda ilusionada, no le di importancia por lo cual me dedique a molestar a itachi.

Después de un rato escuche los gritos de mi madre otra vez, cuando voltee a verla grande fue mi sorpresa al verla acompañada de Hinata y mucho más grande fue verla vestida así, con un vestido straple de tres tonos violeta, quien diría que Hinata se guardaba ese cuerpo, un enorme y suculento busto, una cintura estrecha y unas sensuales caderas. ¿Quién diría que la Hyuga que yo creía gorda tiene tan delicioso cuerpo?

Podría ser divertido probarla un poco para matar el tiempo, ella no es como las otras chicas por lo cual esto puede ser más divertido y placentero.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

La cena se llevo como si nada, solo que yo no apartaba mi mirada de Hinata, es como si fuera un depredador tras su presa, esto era divertido, una que otra vez soltaba una pequeña sonrisa ladina. Al parecer Hinata noto que la miraba demasiado y como siempre se sonrojo, podría hallar esto un tanto divertido.

La cena termino, ya era demasiado tarde y mama le insistió a que se quedara en la casa y ella accedió, se quedaría en una habitación al lado de la mía, esta podría ser una muy buena oportunidad, pensé. Mandaron al mayordomo a escoltarla pero en eso intervine y yo me ofrecí, Hinata se puso más nerviosa, como un pequeño ratoncito que no sabe que está por ser devorado. –Esta es tu habitación, por esta puerta se conecta al mío por si algo se te ofrece- lo dije en doble sentido pero no pareció entender. –El baño está en mi habitación, por si quieres tomar una ducha, te traeré un cambio de mi ropa-

Embobada como siempre en otros asuntos miraba por toda la habitación menos hacia mi persona. Creo que es hora de comenzar el juego.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata? Estas muy distraída- Me acerque hacia ella y le susurre en el oído seductoramente. –N-n-no es n-nada- reacciono rápidamente y se alejo de mi, su cara estaba completamente roja como un tomate y su tartamudeo lo hallas divertido, ahora comprendo porque antes les encantaba molestarla.

-¿Segura que no es nada?- Insistí acercándome más a ella mientras mi pecho chocaba con el suyo y yo sería avanzando y ella retrocedía hasta quedar pegada a la pared. –E-estoy s-segura- Cerro sus ojos, enserio pensé que era un tomate creo que la moleste suficiente por ahora… ¿oh no? –Abre los ojos Hinata- Le dije y ella obedeció, mis labios estaban a escasos centímetros a los de ella, su aroma a jazmines me estaba volviendo loco y más tener enfrente de mí esos labios carnosos que suplicaban para que los besara.

-¿Sasuke?- Pronuncio tímidamente con eso llegue a mi limite, la deseaba ahora mismo, rompí la poca distancia que nos quedaba y plante mis labios en los suyos, eran tan suaves y deliciosos, torpemente me correspondía, quería profundizar el beso por la cual la mordí levemente, soltó un pequeño gemido y introducir mi lengua en ella, una competencia en la que por supuesto yo tengo la victoria.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, a Hinata le costaba respirar, sus cabellos azulinos pegados a su cuerpo y cara por el sudor, sus labios rojos e hinchados, ojos brillosos y llenos de deseo, no creo poder controlarme. La tome de la cintura y la pegue más a mi pecho, sus manos recorrían mi pecho lentamente y las mías viajaban por su cintura a sus caderas, si no me detiene ahora, no sé de lo que sería capaz. –Dime que pare Hinata- Una sola seña sería suficiente para seguí o detenerme ahora mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

Bien este es **mi primer SasuHina** quiero saber que les pareció, es el capítulo más largo que haya escrito de un fic, es un universo alterno, las personalidades de los personajes pueden cambiar poco o mucho x'D, **¿quieren Lemón en el siguiente capítulo?, ¿Qué otras parejas les gustaría que hubieran?, **hago muchas preguntas, espero y les guste, aquí abra respectivas de Hinata, Sasuke, mías tal vez y de otros personajes en un futuro, estoy escribiendo otro fic SasuHina, se llamara: **200 kilos de amor** espero y le den una oportunidad cuando lo suba w  
Besos y abrazos ~ by; Yuko


End file.
